


The Mouse and the Moose

by Rennajade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, becissar - Freeform, becommissar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What even happened in this? Idk. Hopefully it's good. I rambled, I know, but oh well. This turned out longer than expected, too. German translations will be up when I have time.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Dummkopf

“Jesse, it’s not even _like_ that! Come on, dude! You seriously think I would just ditch you for someone I don’t even know?”

In all honesty, they were probably being way too loud. Beca kept trying to tone her voice down for the sake of the rest of the Bellas, all of whom were exhausted after the Worlds, but she kept yelling because _god_ was Jesse infuriating. Of all things he could’ve accused her of, cheating was not the one she expected. They’d been together for three years; the least he could do was trust her a little.

Her boyfriend eyed her warily, crossing his arms. “I don’t know, Becs. You looked like you were about to jump on her at the riff-off.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Jesse. Okay, so she’s hot. That doesn’t mean I’m going to go fuck her. You can look at someone without needing to have sex with them, you know?” She had looked at girls before. She had looked at Chloe before. And while, yeah, there was part of her that _really_ liked girls, that didn’t mean she was going to cheat on Jesse just for kicks. Even if the object of her desire caused her to go weak in the knees and forget what words were.

And hell, Kommissar was _incredibly_ sexy. German accent, at least half a foot taller, and god, that voice could do _things_ to a girl. Yeah, she was hot. Yeah, Beca eyeballed her. And yeah, she was really flustered around her. But that had happened before, and Jesse wasn’t the jealous type, so the question remained: why was he being such a jerk about it?

“You know me. You know I look sometimes, and you do it too. It’s been simpatico ‘til now and you never actually cared if I looked, so what gives?”

He fell silent for a moment, and then sighed. “Fine, fine, it’s not just the German chick. You hardly even spend time with me anymore. You’re always with the Bellas, and when you’re not with them, you’re at the studio. Would it kill you to, I don’t know… go on a date with me or something?”

The amount of _rage_ the tiny brunette felt from those words rendered her speechless for a good few minutes. “Dude, come _on_! You _knew_ what you were in for!” Beca raked a hand through messy hair, glaring at him. “I want to be a music producer, remember? Long hours, sweat and tears, and oh yeah, I’ll be _traveling_ if I actually make it? You knew that! You were fine with it!”

She shouldn’t have been so surprised, honestly. This had been building for a while. As she went further into the music industry, her hours were more crunched, and she had to make sacrifices based on that. And, of course, the first thing she cut corners on was Jesse… because she expected him to understand. Apparently now.

She had expected him to stay supportive of her instead of just getting pissed at her for not giving him her undivided attention. And she was _trying_. She called and texted him nightly, and sometimes he didn’t pick up, even if it was definitely too early for him to be asleep and he was probably up watching movies. Beca used to be able to call him in the middle of the night if she was feeling insecure, and he’d stay on the line with her to convince her that yes, she was doing well and yes, she was good at what she did… but lately he didn’t pick up even when she _did_ have time to talk. She tried so damn hard to manage everything important in her life, but something had to give. Juggling the Bellas, her internship, her boyfriend, and oh yeah, her actual schoolwork was _hard._ And then on top of that, she was building demos for her boss.

“Well, maybe I want someone who’s actually around sometimes. You barely pick up the phone lately.”

A bark of laughter escaped her. “Right, because it’s my fault that to get where I want to be, I have to work my ass off?” When he didn’t reply, she let out a frustrated groan. “You know what? Fine. If you’re _so hung up_ on having a girl who’s there at your beck and call, go find one. I’m done.”

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna give up?”

She clenched her jaw and let out the most inhuman-sounding almost-growl. “You—I—You know what, fuck you. Actually don’t. Never mind. I’m so done.” It was impossible to reason with the man, and she was in no mood to try at two in the morning, especially when she had Chloe and Fat Amy’s room on one side and Stacie and Lilly on the other. She didn’t need the Bellas asking her what the hell was going on, and they deserved the sleep, even if Beca wouldn’t get any.

She turned and left the room, almost slamming the door on her way out, and clunked her way down the hall. They had been grousing ever since the end of Worlds, and she was tempted to just kick him out. Unfortunately he left his room key inside the room he shared with Benji, and Benji had gone to hang out with Emily and nobody answered when they tried Benji’s door. So Beca left instead. Whatever. She wanted to explore Copenhagen anyway.

Of course, doing that at two in the morning was probably not the best idea. She made a few turns, went down an alley, bought herself a cup of coffee from a gas station, and found herself completely lost when she tried to get back to the hotel.

Rather than get herself even more lost, she picked a well-lit area and plunked down on the bench near it, swirling her keys on one finger absentmindedly. Of course Jesse had to do this on the night of Worlds. Of course he did, the drama queen. Benji was showy, but he was sweet and considerate. Jesse just did literally everything at the wrong time.

And yet, she was pissed at herself.

She should’ve kept her eyes to herself, or at least made it less obvious that her eyes were glues to the Kommissar’s body for the majority of the riff off. She shouldn’t have even opened her mouth. Maybe she should’ve given up on the internship.

_No_. That was her shot at being a music producer, and after her boss’s excitement over “Flashlight,” she was _not_ giving that up. Jesse either had to suck it up or leave, and it looked like he was leaving. She was not risking her chance at a career doing what she had wanted to do since she was ten just because her boyfriend couldn’t handle her hours.

Beca felt the emotions coming on and sniffed them back. No tears, just some regret and sadness. Something had felt off with their relationship for a few months, but she thought it would pass. Instead, Jesse had made the trip to Copenhagen, pretended everything was fine, and then broke up with her –had they actually broken up?– less than twenty-four hours after the Bellas’ victory. He had probably just come because he already had the tickets and wanted to see Copenhagen, since he certainly wasn’t here for her.

Sighing, she leaned forward and let her chin drop into her palm, watching cars pass by on the road. Part of her wondered where they were off to or… hell, if they even knew the Worlds had happened. A capella wasn’t exactly the most well-known hobby, but maybe here it was a little more respected.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when a distinctly German voice interrupted her thoughts. “Feisty _Maus_? Why are you out in the city so late?”

All six feet of the Amazonian blonde stood in front of her. She had swapped her Worlds outfit for a pair of jeans, boots, and a black top with a coat thrown over, and held a cup in one hand. Apparently she’d had the same idea as Beca.

_I’m so gay for her._

Beca fully intended to remain silent so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself. Then she made the mistake of looking the blonde in the eye, and her resolve shattered. “How do you even _find_ jeans for your legs because like they’re just so long and perfect and—” She cut herself off. Less than an hour since the fight and she was already hardcore flirting with the Kommissar. If that didn’t take the douchebag award of the year, she wasn’t sure what did. A frown and sigh replaced her words and she slumped backward into the bench. “I couldn’t sleep.”

A grunt of acknowledgement was her only reply as the woman came to sit by her. “It is dangerous this late, _Mäuschen_. There are… how do you say, _verbrecher_ … criminals? Thugs. They walk the streets at night.” She eyed the brunette and turned her body to face the smaller woman. “You would be an easy catch.”

Beca scoffed. “I can defend myself,” she muttered. “I’m short, not helpless.”

“ _Nein_ , I did not say you were. But you do not stand a chance against the groups here.” Her lecture went unnoticed, but something was obviously bothering the Bella. “ _Sag mir,_ what is wrong? You look upset.”

Her voice was soft, unlike the natural booming alto she seemed to carry during their previous meetings, and that may have been Beca’s undoing. She swallowed and sipped her coffee. “It’s nothing, seriously. My boyfriend is just… he’s just pissed that he hasn’t been getting enough attention,” she scoffed, smirking, before the smirk fell and her lips drew into a line. “I’m pretty sure it’s over.” When the blonde said nothing, she groaned. “Okay, fine, it’s definitely over.”

The German singer watched her thoughtfully. “This was your lover at the strange man’s party, _ja_?” Beca nodded, and the Kommissar grunted. “He did not deserve you. Why were his… underwear in a pinch?” She glanced at Beca for clarification.

Beca snickered. “Panties in a wad, boxers in a bunch… whatever.” Surprisingly, it was soothing to talk to the woman who had been her rival for this competition. Of course the gorgeous goddess would make a great stand-in psychologist, too. How dare she be so perfect and helpful? “I haven’t been able to spend as much time with him because of the Bellas and my internship. I guess it got to him and he wanted more out of a relationship.”

“But you were faithful? You loved… love him?” At the glare Beca shot her, she held her hands up in surrender. “It seems like a stupid reason to separate, _Maus._ ”

The little Bella laughed. “Yeah, well, he’s needy. All I’ve ever wanted to do is produce music and I finally have an in and he wanted me to lay off for a while and spend time with him but I can only do so much, y’know? It sucks trying to balance everything but I tried. And I think I’m just kinda over it now.”

Another noise of acknowledgement. “Mm… _er ist ein dummkopf._ You cannot pick him over your future. It will drag you down,” the German scoffed.

“You sound like you’re speaking from personal experience.”

The blonde flashed a toothy grin at her. “Perhaps one day I will tell you,” she chuckled, standing and holding a hand out to help the brunette up. “We should return to the hotel. Your Bellas probably wonder where you are.”

She took the hand and pulled herself up, marveling –again— at how soft they were… and at the strength in her grip. _She’s like a brick. Holy shit._ “Nah. They’re asleep last time I checked. Although the way we were yelling, Jesse and I could’ve woken them up.”

Worry flashed across the Kommissar’s face and she glanced inquisitively at the smaller woman. “Was it that bad?”

“It definitely wasn’t calm. Come on, you’re the one who called me feisty.”

“You did try to lunge at me with you bare hands. Not that you are much of a threat.”

“Watch it, I might take your knees out. I’m the right height for it.”

“I would simply drag you down with me.”

The back-and-forth banter was a welcome relief after her fight with Jesse, and she found herself looping an arm through the blonde’s. “Alright, my turn – why are you out so late?”

The blonde grinned down at her. “ _Schlaflosigkeit._ I believe you call it “insomnia”. It is something I can’t control, so I often take walks late at night. Especially today; it was to calm my nerves.”

“And here you’re telling me to be careful.”

The blonde glanced down at her before looking ahead again. “I am capable of defending myself,” she replied. “My father insisted that I take… how do you say, fighting classes?”

“Self defense?”

“ _Ja_. I grew up in a nasty neighborhood and he worried.” After a moment, she grinned. “I had also _Deutsch Schäferhund_. You call them German Shepherd dogs.”

Beca couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. “You like animals?”

An amused chuckle replied, and the Kommissar smirked, seizing the opportunity. “ _Ja_ , I enjoy your company, _kleine Maus._ ” At the smaller girl’s annoyed groan, she laughed. “Relax, _Maus_ , I only joke. What is it you Americans say? Take a cold pill?”

How could anyone make it both adorable and ridiculously hot to miss English words? “Take a chill pill,” Beca corrected, somehow managing to croak the response out past her confused sexuality. “It’s a phrase. But dude, seriously? Dogs?”

“My _Papa_ bred police and protection dogs,” the DSM leader explained flippantly. “Working animals with drive and spirit. It was his hobby. His –stock?– were _Schutzhund_ champions and Ahren was my pick.”

The more she learned about the German, the more she realized that she actually really _wanted_ to know more about her. Sexual confusion, activate. She _was_ straight, right? Fuck it. She had never conformed to anything in her life so really, was this even surprising? Maybe it was college stereotypes rearing their ugly head. After all, Chloe regretted not “experimenting” – maybe this was that kind of thing? The Kommissar was hot and made her lose track of her words and thoughts, and maybe she did _kind of_ want to fuck her. Or be fucked. Whichever.“

_Maus_?” Her companion prodded, nudging her with one arm. “You are quiet.”

Knee-jerk compliments took over. “Thinking about your gorgeous body.” The groan of frustration followed immediately after. “I need to shut up.”

The Kommissar laughed. “I find the compliments flattering, even if your intention is to offend. You are very bad at insulting people, apparently.”

“Just tall, German goddesses.”

Said German only grinned as they rounded a corner and came to the hotel. “We are here. And it is…” she checked her phone. Of course she had the latest iPhone. Surprise. “Three in the morning. As much as I enjoy your company, I am sure you had plans with your Bellas.”

Wait, what? The Kommissar actually _liked_ having her around? “Hold up. Enjoy my company?”

Confused blue eyes stared back at her, one brow arched. “ _Ja_? Did you think otherwise?”

“Uh…”

“Tiny _Maus_ , my remarks were friendly competition, nothing more,” she chuckled. “Had I truly disliked you or your equally tiny friends, you would have paid with Hell. And I would not have voluntarily communicated with you.”

“… Ah.” Beca fell silent. Right; Das Sound Machine was just snarky by default. No harm intended? “Okay, but you can’t tell me you actually thought we would win.”

The blonde nodded amiably. “That I did not, however, I enjoyed the competition. Few stand up to Das Sound Machine. We are intimidating, if you had not noticed. It was nice to see someone fight us.” She smiled, this time a real, genuine smile that had Beca reeling and forgetting her words. “You are feisty. I like it.”

“There are a lot more ways I can be feisty,” Beca blurted suggestively, immediately regretting it. “What is it about you that does this to me?” she groaned. “I need to go to bed. And quit talking to you. This is ridiculous.”

“Mm… let me have your phone before you leave.”

“What?”

Kommissar held her hand out expectantly, and Beca placed her phone in it warily. “You’re not going to steal my phone, right? It was like two hundred bucks. You’ll owe me.”

“ _Nein_ , of course not.” She tapped the screen and tsk’d under her breath. “No password? Bad security,” she muttered, tapping the screen a few more times. She hit it one final time, then clicked the screen off and handed the phone back to the brunette.

She hadn’t realized, but as they walked, they had made it to the elevator, and up to the Kommissar’s floor. “ _Schlaf gut, kleine Maus_. I hope we meet again.” The Kommissar smiled, nudging her playfully before stepping out of the elevator.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She stumbled back into the room, desperately hoping Jesse had left. He had; all his items were out, and aside from a few items strewn about, nobody would have realized another person had been in here. She felt like shit for having broken up in such a nasty way, but also relieved because seriously, if he couldn’t handle her with all the time constraints now, how was he going to handle her profession in music?

A groan escaped her. She was too tired for this shit, and it was definitely time to at least attempt to sleep. She flicked off the light, flung her phone to one side of the bed, and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, it was ten in the morning, she had six texts from Chloe telling her that the Bellas were leaving for sightseeing, and one text from a name and number she didn’t recognize. Confused, she opened that one up, and blinked at the message.

_Your Bellas left without you, tiny Maus. I assume you were tired. Lunch date?_

The message was so simple. It was an invitation, and Beca really did like the woman. She just couldn’t talk –or think– straight around her.

She sent back a groggy _“Sure; when and where? :P_ ” and groaned. _Guess it’s time to start the day._

The brunette opened her phone up again with the intention of letting Chloe know that she was, in fact, alive, but stopped short. A dark, badly-lit, grainy picture of the Kommissar was her home screen. A smirk tugged the corners of Beca’s lips.

_What a little shit._


	2. Moose

The Kommissar – _no, Luisa_ – adamantly refused to tell Beca where they were going. And she had stolen the Bella’s wallet. The instant she asked about prices and food, the tall German confiscated her wallet and money and proceeded to hold it over her head when the brunette tried to get it back. Some huffing and puffing and probably embarrassing herself later, Beca gave up with a huff of irritation.

And that was how she found herself trailing behind a very tall German goddess, going against the wave of humans walking the streets. If her blonde head hadn’t been so high above almost everyone else, Beca was pretty sure she would’ve lost her three blocks ago. Hell, the woman had a longer stride than her short little legs could keep up with, and she had to do a weird little half-job just to keep up.

“Would you – slow – the hell – down?” she puffed out. She didn’t notice that Luisa had stopped until she ran directly into her.

And her face was at the exact height of the blonde’s chest.

“Well, this is embarrassing,” she muttered, backing away and glaring up, arms crossed. “Seriously though, could you slow down? We don’t all have the privilege of sexy long German legs.” The eyebrow cocked in amusement at her processed a little faster than her brain. “Why do I even try to talk around you?”

“So that you can flirt, apparently.”

A defensive squawk escaped her. “I am not flirting! I’m just… complimenting another woman. On her gorgeous body. And very toned arms. And I need to shut the hell up.”

Amusement danced on red-painted lips, and Luisa chuckled. “Whatever floats your ship, _Maus._ ”

“Boat.”

Luisa rolled her eyes with a sigh of exasperation. “Does it matter? It is the same thing, _ja_?”

“That’s not how the phrase works, though. It’s boat, not ship. Besides, a ship is way bigger than a boat.”

“But they have the same purpose? Who do Americans have so many words for one thing?”

Beca narrowed her eyes. “I’m pretty sure German isn’t exactly the easiest language in the world. There’s literally a phrase that translates to “I only understand train station.” How does that make any sense?”

“ _Maus_ , that is the exact reason the phrase exists. Obviously nobody speaks “train station” so it does well. Besides, you say “it’s Greek” when you don’t understand, and that seems comparable.”

“Greek is actually a language. That most people don’t know.”

“Perhaps trains have a language that none of us know.”

“Now you’re just being a smartass.”

Amusement danced across the German’s face at her choice of words, and she smirked again. “And you say we have strange idioms, _Maus_. I fail to see how asses are smart?”

Frustration fueled more compliments. “I’m sure yours is, with you being perfect and all,” Beca bit out. _Damn it._ Every time she tried to offend the taller woman, she just shoved her foot directly into her mouth. It was getting very, very redundant.

The full grin and gleaming eyes she received were almost terrifying. “Thank you. Yours is rather nice, as well.” With that bit of information, she grasped the brunette’s wrist and proceeded to drag her through the remainder of the crowd, leaving Beca to mull over what she had said in a mix of confusion and – _oh great_ – arousal.

_Perfect German asshole._

It turned out that Kommissar – _no, Luisa, dammit_ – had put in some effort to make reservations at some relatively fancy-looking restaurant. Thankfully, it wasn’t too formal, or Beca’s typical broody-music-director attire would not have sufficed, but it definitely wasn’t anything low class. She eyed the establishment hesitantly even as her German… escort? _No, that sounds wrong_ … led her inside. When she finally let go of Beca’s wrist, the younger woman took the chance to roam around the lobby a bit, examining the place the great Kommissar had chosen to take her.

“Careful, tiny _Maus._ We would not want you to get lost,” Luisa teased, before turning to the young man who had come to greet them to speak to him in Danish.

 _One of those eight languages, I guess._ So far she knew that the blonde spoke English, German, and apparently Danish, and part of her really wanted to find out what the other five were. Immediately her mind darted to the bedroom as the most likely place to find out, and she chastised herself. _Bad Beca. Bad. You are not a horny teenager._

Though really, with how she acted around Luisa, there wasn’t much of a difference. Chloe had teased her nonstop about it.

“Out in space?”

The soft question snapped Beca out of her thoughts. “Huh? Oh. Spacing out. Yeah, sorry. I do that sometimes.”

Luisa’s low hum of acknowledgement probably shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. Nor should she have been so invested in admiring the blonde. The German had dropped by her room and gotten them moving so quickly that Beca hadn’t had a chance to really look at her, and now that she had a moment…

She looked softer than usual. The Bella had only seen her as the Kommissar, decked out in varying black outfits, hair pulled back in a bun or into a simple yet surprisingly intimidating way. The Kommissar wore bright red lipstick, eyeliner to kill, and walked with an air of haughty superiority. But this woman, this beautiful person standing in front of her, was none of those. She kept the red lipstick; that much was true. The rest of her appearance, however, had been swapped for average clothing that softened her harsh persona. She had traded out the DSM look for dark skinny jeans tucked into black ankle boots, a flowing ice blue top, and what appeared to be a modest silver chain necklace and bracelet pair. And, most notably, she had let her hair down to hang loosely about her shoulders.

She was gorgeous and Beca couldn’t tear her gaze away.

Spotting the tiny brunette from the corner of her eye, Luisa smirked. “It isn’t polite to stare, _Mäuschen._ ”

“Screw you and your gorgeous face. Or screw me. And quit doing that eyebrow thing!”

Luisa grinned and started to make another remark, but the waiter who was seating them interrupted at that moment to guide them to their table. As the two sat down, he handed menus to both of them and exchanged a few words with Luisa. He asked a question and after, “ _Ja, jeg vil betale_ ,” he nodded and left the two of them alone.

If Luisa thought she could actually read this, the woman gave her more credit for languages than she deserved. “You know I don’t speak Danish, right?”

“ _Ja_. Which is why I will order for you if you like. Also, the menu has some pictures. Tell me what looks good and I will tell you what is in it.”

The pictures helped, but it still would’ve been nice to be able to read the damn menu, and Beca was pretty sure she kept making faces at it. Luisa’s chuckle from across the table confirmed her suspicion, and she glared at the woman over the menu. “Now who’s staring?”

Red lips grinned back at her and _oh god why are her eyes so sparkly what the fuck?_ “Your faces are amusing.”

“Glad to know I’m entertaining,” she shot back, before turning the menu around and pointing at something that looked palatable and not too weird. “This looks decent. I can’t pronounce it, but it looks good.”

Luisa glanced at the photo and nodded. “ _Flaeskeaeggekage_ , it’s like an omelet. Danish bacon and egg cake. I like them… though it is usually a breakfast dish.”

Beca stared at her. “How the hell do you even pronounce these things? Why is your tongue so talented? Not fair.”

The younger woman kept giving her fuel for teasing, and it was one of the most amusing things about her. “It is talented in more ways than ordering food, _Mäuschen._ ” Ignoring the red tint to her face, Luisa continued, “So, this is what you want?”

“ _Ja._ ” The affirmative German reply caught the blonde off guard, and the brunette smirked. “I know _some_ German. Enough that I could probably not die if I ever got stranded there. Plus, “ja” is kind of obviously “yes” so…”

“I see. _Sie sind voller Überraschungen. Wie viel mehr wissen Sie das? Genug für ein Gespräch?_ ”

It was impossible to think clearly through the blaring arousal in her head. It always confused her when people said German wasn’t a sexy language, because _God_ it could be. And right now she really wanted to jump across the table and do things that were definitely not public-appropriate. Managing to compose herself enough to think through a translation, she replied in halting German, “ _Ich verstand, einige Ihrer Worte, ja. Mein Deutsch ist passabel._ ”

The expression on Luisa’s face was enough to melt her on the spot. Equal parts confusion, surprise, and… was that arousal? _Oh hell no. Do not look at me like that. I already can’t think straight around you… In more than one way._

She cleared her throat and looked back to the menu. “But my Danish is _definitely_ awful. I think all I’ve figured out so far is that “yes” is still “ja” here. Um, what are you getting?”

If someone had tried, they probably could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Luisa eyes her over the menu, long lashes distracting Beca from any real thought. At least she had already figured out what she was ordering.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Since day one, the Kommissar had made her stomach flip and her heart accelerate. She chalked it up to adrenaline every single time, including the time that she yelled about sweat smelling like cinnamon. A fleeting thought wondered if that was still true.

“ _Biksemad._ It is a hash of meats, onion, and potatoes. It’s quite good and is what I usually order here.” She arched a brow at Beca as she set her menu aside and stacked the younger girl’s on top of it. “Perhaps I can teach you to speak Danish sometime, ja?”

She had leaned forward, watching Beca intently, and the younger woman could only gather her thoughts enough to nod… And then immediately comment, “Your eyes are like the ocean, they’re just so ridiculously blue. Did you kidnap a mermaid for those? It’s a sin to have eyes that gorgeous.”

Luisa threw her a blinding smile and it was all Beca could do not to reach across the table to kiss her perfect lips. “ _Danke_ , though yours are just as lovely. They remind me of the sky.”

 _Oh, come on…_ She was already flustered enough just being in the woman’s presence, but adding compliments to that? She was reduced to a pile of stuttering and hormones and _god_ this woman was going to kill her. In a good way. Maybe?

“So, uh, tell me about yourself?” she asked quickly as she flagged a waiter down with flailing arms. If she was going to act like a coherent human being, she needed caffeine. Now. The same man who had seated them earlier came over to the table and said something in Danish, to which Luisa nodded and fired off a reply. Beca vaguely caught the names of their dishes before Luisa glanced at her and then back to the waiter.

“ _Ja , min ven kun taler engelsk._ ”

A look of realization dawned on the man’s face, and he turned to Beca with a smile. “Sorry, I didn’t know you weren’t from here. I would have used English otherwise.”

Beca blinked. “Oh, awesome. I didn’t really expect you to know it.”

“Most Danish people also speak English as a second language. America is one of few countries where only one language is considered the universal language.”

If she wasn’t embarrassed before, Beca was definitely embarrassed now. “Uh, can I get a cup of coffee?” she asked the waiter. “Sorry I assumed you only spoke Danish.”

He waved her apology off. “No matter. Happens all the time. I’ll be back with your coffee.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, the brunette groaned and thunked her head down on the table. “Awesome, I’m an offensive American now.”

“While I will not deny that there are some very offensive Americans… you are not one of them, _Mäuschen._ Just a little ignorant.” She dropped her chin into her palm, watching the head of brunette hair that remained glued to the table, and smirked. “Now, what do you wish to know about me?”

Beca blinked, wondering where the shift of conversation came from, before she remembered that she had originally brought the topic up. “Uh… where did you grow up?”

“I was born in Denmark and raised in Berlin. My parents moved when I was young, five years, I believe? That is why I know Danish so well. _Mama_ is from Denmark, _Papa_ from Germany. When he still bred dogs, he brought some of his best to the _Politet_ , the police, here. They met in a coffee shop not far from this restaurant. He traveled with six high-energy work dogs and his sister. They needed the coffee somewhat desperately.” A wry smile curved her lips. “His animals are not for the lazy.”

What a way to meet. “So they met because of the dogs? That’s so cute. How many did he have?”

The uncertain, ridiculous expression Luisa made as she tried to remember the exact number was absolutely adorable. “Ah… ten at a time? I believe that was his highest… never more than two litters at once, however. The dogs were his life and he wanted them to have individual training.”

“Did you ever help?”

“ _Ja_ , of course. He only had four when I was young; too much to manage a child and the dogs. But he did let me work with them. I competed in beginning _Schutzhund_ when I was a teenager.” She smiled. “I have no time now, but I would like another someday. They are wonderful animals.”

“I’m more of a cat person. But I do like dogs.”

“Aren’t you afraid the cats will kill you? Being a tiny _Maus_ and all.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“No. It suits you too well. Mice are small and cute, and they will bite you if you anger them, much like you.”

 _Cute. She called me cute. Fuck._ “I’m pretty sure I never bit you, but I’d be happy to demonstrate.” _Shit_. “… I should really stop talking.”

“ _Nein_ , your slips are entertaining. Now, fair is fair – tell me something about yourself. Where were you born?”

They melted into easy conversation, and every new fact about the Kommissar just made Beca like her more. … Which was unfortunate, since the Bellas’ flight back was tomorrow. Outside of competition, she really enjoyed the German’s company. So far she knew a few useful facts; her name was Luisa, she loved dogs, she spoke eight languages (three of which Beca now knew), she had _awesome_ taste in food, and she had a younger brother who would be sixteen this year. Her family was very close and her extended family was huge. Beca was a little envious.

They hit up a nearby music store after lunch, and by the time Beca actually looked at her phone –and the thirteen texts from Chloe that she had somehow missed– it was six in the evening. “Holy shit, we’ve been out the whole day. … And the Bellas are wondering if I’m dead,” she sighed, opening up a group message to all of them. Before she could type anything, however, the phone left her hands, whisked away by her companion for the day. “What are you doing, you moose?”

“Moose?”

“Tall? Moose? I vaguely recall your right hand man mentioning something about a moose at the riff-off.”

“Ah, Pieter! Yes, he did. I remember now.” She grinned at the phone, snapped a selfie, and sent it off into the message before typing out a quick message and hitting send.

“Oh my god, what did you say to them?” Beca demanded, trying to reach up for her phone and failing. “Can I have that, you huge dork?”

“Mm… I think I like watching you struggle for it, _Maus_. It is amusing.”

A flurry of sounds came from the phone, and Beca glared up at the blonde. “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous or I would be very angry.”

Soft fingertips found the underside of her chin and tipped her face up, and suddenly Luisa was a lot closer than Beca anticipated. Her breath caught in her throat; the gorgeous German was watching her with a mix of something that looked like adoration, lust, and teasing, and Beca felt her knees wobble. _What are you, twelve?_

“I do enjoy the compliments as well.”

She swallowed. What were words, again? Every part of her brain had suddenly short circuited. “They’re meant as insults. Or they were. At one point. Before you got me sexually confused and really, really horny and – shit, did I actually say that? Fuck. I need to stop talking. Why does your breath smell like strawberries? That should be illegal and _fuck_ I’m babbling aren’t I?”

A chuckle vibrated in the air between them. “ _Ja_ … but it is attractive on you.”

And then Luisa was kissing her and suddenly the phone didn’t matter anymore. She might have felt the blonde slip it back into her pocket but she wasn’t sure, and right now she didn’t even care. This was incredible. And impossible. And what the hell was she doing?

She felt hands on her waist pull her closer and reached up, hands running through silky blonde hair –how the _fuck_ did Luisa keep her hair this soft?– before settling at the back of her neck to tug her downward into the kiss. How did anyone have lips this soft? Or breath this sweet? And why couldn’t she breathe properly? _Fuck._

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. Luisa pulled back first, but immediately pressed her lips softly against the smaller woman’s again before fully pulling away. Her hands stayed at Beca’s waist and _shit, was she really smiling like that?_ The gorgeous blonde looked genuinely content, and it was enough to make the Bella’s heart skip again.

She didn’t realize how short of breath she was until the German murmured, “Easy, tiny _Maus_. We would not want you to faint.”

Beca cleared her throat, completely unsure of whether she could actually speak or not. “Yeah – I – uh – I’m – shit, that’s not a sentence. I’m uh, I’m fine. I’m cool. Actually I’m warm. Very warm. This is completely your fault. You and your hotness and – shit.” She bit down on her bottom lip, scraping up enough courage to look up at the woman who was her rival-turned-… what? Friend? Friend… plus kissing?

Her mouth went dry. For lack of a better word, Luisa looked… starstruck. She couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at her like this. Like she was the center of the universe. Like she was the most beautiful person on the planet. Nobody had ever looked at her with such singular, undying admiration.

Not even Jesse.

“… Whoa.”

The chuckle that replied sent shivers down her back, before Luisa’s attention perked at something else. Beca’s phone beeped continuously and she moved to look at it, scrolling to the last place she remembered reading. A picture of Luisa showed up in the group chat, followed by her assurance: _Don’t worry, tiny Maus-friends, your Beca is safe with me ;)_

“Oh my _God_ Ko—Luisa. They’re going to hate me,” she laughed. Her face scrunched in thought for a brief second before she turned so that her back pressed against the blonde’s front. A low hum of approval vibrated against her spine before Luisa’s arms wrapped loosely around her neck, and her chin rested on top of brunette hair.

She glanced at the picture and couldn’t help but smile, right before she sent it into the group chat. _Chill, guys. I’m not dead, just fraternizing with the enemy. :P She’s actually very cool._

_HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY BEEN WITH HER ALL DAY WTF BECA_

_Get it, girl ;D_

_Lesbihonest, we all knew this was coming_

The war that started in the chat progressed too quickly for Beca to reply, much less explain anything. Instead, she silenced the phone and glanced up at the Kommissar. “We should _probably_ get back to the hotel. Moose.”

A groan of disapproval returned. “If we must.” Beca moved to leave her embrace, but the taller woman gripped her a bit tighter. “Wait. You have your photo, _ja_? I want one as well.” She produced her own phone out of seemingly thin air, held it out at arm’s length, and moved her chin off of Beca’s hair. “Look at me for a moment?”

The Bella complied, Luisa dipped her head to catch her lips again, and Beca faintly heard the click of the phone camera.

Somehow, they managed to return to the hotel still wrapped up in each other, Luisa’s arm across the brunette’s shoulders and Beca’s around her waist. It was awkward to walk with the height difference, but they managed.

Luisa walked her to her room door, and Beca took the opportunity to tease her. “Chivalry is not dead, huh?”

The blonde chewed her lip. “I… don’t want to let you go,” she murmured, pulling the younger woman closer. “You are something, Beca. I’ve grown very fond of you since the car show,” she grinned, before pressing a kiss to the Bella’s forehead and stepping away. “You have my number still, _ja_?” When Beca nodded, she relaxed somewhat. “Keep in touch?”

She hadn’t really expected the Kommissar to _want_ her to stay in touch. Not before today, anyway. It tore her apart that they wouldn’t ever get to explore what this could become, just because of stupid location problems. “Yeah, for sure. I need my fix of model-status women, you know?”

Red lips grinned. “Good. I could use my “fix” of a tiny _Maus_ as well.”

“… This awkward silence between us is just _awesome_ , huh?”

Another smile. “I will text you my Snapchat. And perhaps Pieter’s. His are primarily in German but his faces are amusing…”

“I can imagine. He seems like a total class clown.”

“ _Ja_. He is my comedic relief.”

“Comic relief.”

Blue eyes brightened. “If we stay in touch, you can polish your German and learn Danish, perhaps. Or French… it is the language of love. Everyone should know it. And you can correct my poor English idioms,” she laughed.

“I’d like that.”

Another quick kiss, and Luisa turned to go. “Auf Wiedersehen. Message me when you are back in America.”

“Will do. Text me when you hit Germany.”

“ _Ja_ , I will. Safe  travels, _liebling_. I am sure we’ll meet again.”

As soon as she ducked into the comfort of her hotel room, Beca groaned. Of all the people she could have been interested in, she had to pick the one that lived across the fucking world. _Of course._

It took less than five minutes for someone to pound on her door, and Chloe’s enraged voice came through. “Beca effing Mitchell, you open this door up _RIGHT. NOW!_ ”

Right. She still had the Bellas to explain this to. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even happened in this? Idk. Hopefully it's good. I rambled, I know, but oh well. This turned out longer than expected, too. German translations will be up when I have time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be a multichap. Started with a prompt and now i like it too much to limit to a oneshot.
> 
> Translations:  
> er ist ein dummkopf - he is a fool  
> Schlaf Gut - Good night  
> Schutzhund - the official dogsport of the German Shepherd, known as protection work.


End file.
